Hope
by Cyndi Rahl
Summary: Traducción: AU: Después de que Kahlan se deja llevar por la cólera de sangre, es atrapada por Darken Rahl. Richard quiere hacer todo lo posible para rescatarla, pero tal vez ella ya no quiera volver a su lado... /regalo de cumple años para alguien especial


**¨Todos los personajes aquí mencionados con excepción de Hope son propiedad de la genialidad de Terry Goodkind y los creadores de la serie "Legend of the seeker"¨**

_**Escrito original por hrhrionastar**_

_**Traducido del inglés al español por Cyndi Rahl**_

*Con dedicatoria para el amor de mi vida como regalo de cumple años*

**Advertencias: tortura, muerte de personajes y temas perturbadores.**

_Hope_

El vivero está lleno de luz, kahlan puede ver pequeñas motas de polvo, brillando cual estrellas en el aire.

La doncella se encuentra parada en una esquina con los brazos cruzados, y ahí se encuentra otro infante, hijo de uno de los soldados de su esposo, pero Kahlan solamente tiene ojos para su pequeña hija.

—Puedes hacerlo, corazón- Ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas con los brazos abiertos, incitándola a venir hacia ella –Ven con mamá-

Hope Rahl se levantó en sus inseguros y pequeños pies, sosteniéndose en una mesa de madera para no perder el equilibrio. Su cabello es rubio, oscureciéndose en las raíces. Sus ojos son azul claro, como los de Kahlan, pero a Kahlan, la determinación de su pequeña le recordaba irresistiblemente al padre de su hija.

Pensar en su esposo la hizo sonreír, como siempre que lo hacía.

—Hope- la llamó con señas. Su anillo de bodas resplandecía incandescentemente, absorviendo toda la luz.

Ella no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo le importaría permanecer así, erguida y sentada sobre sus rodillas. Su costosa falda se llenaría de polvo, pero eso no le importunaría a la reina kahlan.

—Recuerda- Añadió en tono amable –El primer paso es siempre el más difícil-

Hope, frunciendo el seño de concentración, se mueve lejos de la mesita y da ese tambaleante primer paso…

En lo que parece poco tiempo, Hope está en brazos de su madre. Kahlan, riendo, mueve sus pies, hondeando sus faldas rojas con elegancia, apretando a Hope contra su pecho.

—Buena niña- kahlan dice –tu padre estará muy orgulloso de ti. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, querida? Pronto será la hora de tu siesta-

—¡Cuento!- Hope aplaudió con sus pequeñas manos –¡Cuento, mamá, cuento!-

Kahlan sonríe y se sienta en el suelo, utilizando las faldas amplias de terciopelo como protección de la madera dura.

—¿Y qué historia quieres oír? ¿El último gran dragón? ¿Cawfry, héroe de las islas del sur?-

—¡El buscador perverso!- Ordenó ella —¡Papy salva a mamy!- Hope dijo, sosteniendo un rizo oscuro del peinado de su madre.

Hope siempre quería escuchar la historia de cómo sus padres se conocieron. Kahlan recordaba mejor la historia de lo que recuerda los eventos verdaderos.

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento, eligiendo ver solo lo que ella quiere. Hay partes que aún la hacen hervir la sangre, pero quiere pintarle una buena imagen a Hope.

Su futuro se vería marcado por las historias que oyera, y Kahlan quería darle a su hija el mejor futuro que pudiera.

—Érase una vez- comenzó –Un gran rey. Era un rey amable que seguía las reglas, pero siempre hubo gente que quiso hacerle la guerra. Uno de ellos, fue el buscador de las mentiras, que hizo un complot para convencer a tu madre de que él era el héroe y no el maligno rey-

—¡Papy!- Hope observa y Kahlan asiente.

—Así es. Tu padre estaba muy disgustado, e intentó hacer la paz con el buscador ofreciéndole un puesto de honor a su lado. Pero tu madre estaba cegada por la maldad del buscador y apoyaba a la guerra, ella se enfureció.

*X

Rahl el oscuro acarició el cabello de Kahlan. Ella apartó su cara, incapaz de hacer algo más para demostrar su odio. Ella hubiera dado cualquier cosa para ser libre de sus ataduras… ¡Cómo se atrevía este monstruo a tocarla!

—¿Tú qué sabes sobre el amor?- Preguntó ella desdeñosa, firme en sus convicciones, incluso al borde de la derrota total –Después de todo, nunca lo has sentido… por nadie-

Sus ojos se estrecharon y ella supo que había tocado un punto sensible.

Pero cuando él le describió sus planes para que Richard le ayudara en la conquista del hogar de Kahlan con el poder que supuestamente había robado, ella vio rojo.

Ella no sabía que era imposible estar tan enojada. Odiaba a Rahl el oscuro, quería verlo muerto a sus pies.

¿Inmune a la confesión? Ella le mostraría lo que pensaba sobre su poder prestado. Nada lo protegería contra su ira.

Primeramente, parecía que kahlan estaba en lo cierto. Rendido por sus propios soldados y mord-siths confesados, rahl el oscuro estaría atrapado. En un instante, ella podría tornar su victoria en una derrota.

Pero Rahl era nada si no muy ingenioso. Inmediatamente, con un poderoso golpe, le quitó el agiel al ama Leana, aferrándolo en su puño.

De alguna manera, rahl llegó hasta donde la confesora colgaba en sus cadenas. No podían contenerla ahora que estaba en la cólera de sangre, nada pudo, pero habían creado algunos accesorios artísticos dignos de su magnificencia.

Olvidándose de su inmunidad, Kahlan trató de ponerle una mano en la garganta, pero rahl fue demasiado rápido para ella.

En ese instante, el agiel tocó la espalda de la confesora, debajo de su cuello. Ella quedó inconsciente y se desplomó en los hombros de Rahl, dejando como único sonido las cadenas tintineando en el suelo.

Rahl retuvo el agiel contra el insensible corazón de la confesora, diciendo una amenaza silenciosa hacia sus nuevos y leales esclavos.

—¡Kahlan! ¡Kahlan!- Richard gritaba una y otra vez. Los esclavos se apartaron del camino de Rahl.

Rahl ignoró la desesperación del buscador y llevó a su rehén a la puerta, consciente de que solo le quedaban unos segundos antes de que los confesos fueran tras él de nuevo.

Aún soportando el delgado cuerpo de la confesora, entró en el pentagrama con ella y peleando con fuego de mago.

Richard no podría, no dejaría que rahl el oscuro escapara con Kahlan. Había apuntado hacia Rahl el oscuro, pero las llamas ya los rodeaban a ambos y Kahlan aún se agitaba en los brazos de su archi-enemigo.

Ella levantó su barbilla, y la espada de la verdad trazó una delgada línea de sangre en su mejilla antes de que Richard pudiera detenerla.

Horrorizado, apartó la hoja hacia atrás, y Kahlan y Rahl el oscuro desaparecieron.

*x

—y después, tu padre salvó a tu madre del malvado buscador, pero debía enseñarle su error. Ella había servido al buscador, creyendo sus mentiras, creyendo que él quería la paz… y tu padre le enseñó la verdad-

*x

—Te odio- Kahlan le dijo con una voz rasposa por la sed y por la furia. Su piel estaba llena de moretones y el corte que Richard le hizo en la mejilla se volvió a abrir. La sangre caía lentamente por su barbilla.

Sí, ella aún seguía siendo desafiante. Rahl, rodeándola con la gracia de un depredador, la admiró aunque aún deseaba que se quebrara.

No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el buscador encontrara formas de sobornar a la gente de Rahl y añadirlos a su defensa, aunque el castillo estaba bien protegido con encantos lo suficientemente fuertes como para que ni sus hermanos ni alguien que no tuviera la sangre de Rahl, les atacara. Él necesitaría ayuda, y seguramente la obtendría.

Rahl tomó la mejilla de Kahlan con 2 dedos y con su otra mano sostenía el agiel que zumbaba impaciente.

—Desearía tener más tiempo para quebrarte de manera más artística- Rahl se lamentó –pero bien. Tú me amarás, kahlan Amnell. Tú me amarás y me ayudarás a traer la paz a nuestras tierras. Cuando obtenga el poder de orden, aunque el buscador no se arrodille ante mí, tú me servirás a mí-

—Nunca- Ella juró.

—Yo ya estoy en tu sangre- Rahl el oscuro se carcajeó y tocó su lavio con su dedo. Ella se estremeció.

Kahlan cerró sus ojos tratando de no escuchar su voz. Ella temía a aquella promesa. La temía mucho más de lo que temía al dolor.

Ella podía aguantar la tortura, pero entre más tiempo Rahl la tuviera encadenada, ella anhelaría más el ceder, el entregarse a él y darle lo que él quisiera, cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Se dijo a sí misma que Richard la rescataría.

Pero Richard nunca llegó

—Él te ha olvidado ya- Rahl el oscuro le susurró, envenenando sus oídos –Dicen que viaja con una nueva confesora, lo que significa que le importaste muy poco. toda la gente que él asesinó, y tú lo trajiste a tu tierra-

Kahlan no quería pensar en todas las muertes, ella persistía dejar eso fuera de la puerta de Rahl el oscuro. Ella debía hacerlo. Sabía lo que él había hecho.

Y ella prefería pensar en las muertes, la resistencia igual de los D'haran que en Richard, quien la había abandonado.

Ella solía esperarlo a él. Ahora, solo esperaba al submundo y el alivio de morir.

Claro que el buscador no había olvidado a Kahlan. Rahl el oscuro ya había zaboteado varios intentos de rescate. Parecía que, sin la confesora, los intentos de su hermano por matarlo a él y salvarla a ella eran más débiles que mejores.

Rahl el oscuro se dijo a sí mismo la explicación de su fascinación por Kahlan. Él admiraba su fortaleza hasta el punto en el que le sorprendía, y ahora sabía que la quería para que fuera su reina.

Sí, quería quebrarla, llevarla hasta el fondo y que no quedara nada, pero temía que, después de esto, ella perdiera su magnificencia. ¿Sería posible que ella pudiera aburrirle?

*x

—AL final, tu madre escuchó a tu padre y lo vió como realmente era: Como el verdadero héroe de la historia.

*x

—¿Qué quieres de mí?- Kahlan preguntó a Rahl después de que una de sus mord-siths la trajera de vuelta del inframundo.

Y había sido, como siempre, disgustante.

Kahlan no sabía porqué él dejaba que sus mord-siths tuvieran misericordia con ella más a menudo, pero era como si él sintiera una especie de responsabilidad para con ella de torturarla él mismo.

A veces, Kahlan captaba una extraña mirada. Ternura en sus ojos. Ella ansiaba sentir sus manos en su cabello, los dedos trazándole los lavios…

El agiel había dejado un fuego abrasador en su visión interior y Rahl el oscuro había sido el único que lo había podido hacer retroceder. Él hacía de su mundo un mundo nuevo y hermoso.

Cuando ella lo miraba, ella no veía ni el dolor o el sufrimiento de las personas que había matado o confesado ella misma. Ella no veía a Richard, para quien ya no era fuerte.

Ella quería mirar a Rahl el oscuro hasta quedarse ciega.

Rahl dio un paso a la derecha en el espacio personal de Kahlan y puso una mano posesiva por encima de sus moretones y su vientre desnudo.

Algún día, -se prometió- ella llevaría a su niño ahí. Un confesor sería un heredero apropiado para su imperio.

Sería ocioso negar una prospectiva de una victoria final sobre el buscador. Era tal y como los sueños de Rahl para Richard, la pesadilla que lo había perseguido desde su infancia… arrodillándose a sus pies. Cuando tuviera el poder de orden, serían familia.

—Tu comprensión- Rahl respondió a su pregunta pausadamente. Él quería mucho más que eso, pero si tenía su comprensión, todo se iría dando seguidamente.

Rahl el oscuro reconocía un alma gemela en Kahlan Amnell. Él anhelaba que expusiera la oscuridad que ella tan difícilmente había tratado de ocultar.

—Yo comprendo- Kahlan asintió –Déjeme ayudarle, Lord Rahl-

El corazón de Rahl comenzó a latir rápidamente por la forma en la que ella pronunció su título, pero él no se atontaría tan fácilmente.

Él dio un paso atrás y la dejó sin palabras.

Kahlan esperó, sola con sus pensamientos. Richard no había vuelto a por ella y ya no importaba el porqué. Ella no podía amarlo de la forma en la que él lo hacía, y ella se despreciaba a sí misma por no ser lo suficientemente buena para él. Rahl el oscuro la había hecho sentir hermosa, ella era algo que él valoraba mas que nada.

Cada caricia, el cuidado que tenía con el agiel… se lo habían dicho. Ella solo quería demostrarle que ese respeto era mutuo.

*x

—pero tu madre no era la única a quien el buscador había envenenado con sus mentiras. No importaba lo que tu padre hiciera, siempre había quien se oponía a la paz-

*x

—Mátala-

Kahlan reconoció a Alanna, incluso aunque ella había sacado sus dagas Rahl había regresado a ella. En su mente, le había dado el honor de su título, pero para ella él era solo Rahl.

Ella no iba a hacer nada por él, pero aún se reusaba a admitir que ya estaba quebrada.

Kahlan rodeó a Alanna, inconscientemente imitando a rahl. A ella nunca se le había ocurrido desobedecer.

—Kahlan, no hagas esto- Alanna rogó –Esta no eres tú. ¡rahl el oscuro ha envenenado tu mente!-

—Tú eres una enemiga de la paz- Kahlan informó calmadamente –Y debes ser eliminada- Y ella golpeó, como un torbellino repentino en el vestido blanco que colgaba libremente en ella ahora.

Le tomó días volver a usar sus músculos. Rahl había aplicado aceites para la curación en las mismas contusiones que él le había infligido Kahlan se sintió aliviada, como si un nuevo yo hubiera reemplazado a quien ella había sido anteriormente.

Cuando lo hubo hecho, Kahlan embainó sus dagas y esperó.

—Lo has hecho bien- Él la elogió. Sus ojos brillaban con avidez –Mi Kahlan-

El énfasis que puso en el posesivo parecía adecuado. Una parte de ella gritaba: "¡Richard, Richard, Richard!" Pero esta era ahogada por su entrenamiento. Rahl el oscuro era todo lo que ella quería ver.

Kahlan cayó de rodillas y besó sus manos, atreviéndose a mirar esos ojos irónicos e inteligentes.

—Por favor, mi Lord- ella rogó –Déjeme ayudarle, déjeme servirle- "Déjeme amarle", ella pensó y se aferró a la idea.

Amaba a Rahl. Por lo tanto, debía estar en lo cierto, sobre Richard, sobre todo.

*x

—Tu padre le dio al buscador de las mentiras una última oportunidad para retractarse y para rendirse ante el poder de orden, el cuál, el mismo buscador quería utilizar para esclavizar al mundo-

*x

Richard lo había intentado todo. Era muy poco lo que sabía sobre los campos de prisioneros d'haran y los templos mord-siths

Había tenido qué cargar con la tercera caja para todos lados. Zedd quería esconderla en alguna parte, pero Richard no quería perderla de vista.

Él había perdido a Kahlan de su vista y había ocurrido esto.

—Si tan solo supiéramos donde se encuentra Rahl- Richard dijo una tarde, por lo que sería la 47ª vez que lo hiciera.

Mina, la confesora que ahora acompañaba a Richard en su misión después de que Kahlan hubiera sido secuestrada, avanzó hasta el fuego resplandeciente

—Yo ya he dicho que él sigue en el palacio del pueblo- Dijo petulantemente –No hay forma de entrar ahí- Ordinariamente, Richard la habría fulminado con la mirada solo por no ser Kahlan.

—Pienso que es tiempo de mandarle a Rahl el Oscuro un mensaje que no pueda ignorar-

El general Egremont había visto verdaderas escenas terribles de matanza a través de los años. Lo que él vio en Arashmin superó todas ellas.

Pero ese fue el mensaje que le ordenó imperiosamente interrumpir a Lord Rahl.

—¿Así que él quiere cerrar un trato, y él escribió esto en letras de más de un pie de altura, con sangre?- Rahl tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kahlan y levantó las cejas. Sus dedos acariciaban ociosamente la piel desnuda y cedosa de Kahlan.

Rahl y Kahlan estaban sentados en la cama, con la cabeza de Kahlan en el hombro de Rahl. El cabello de ella le caía a él sobre el pecho en forma de hondas.

Él todavía temía a su cambio. Sí, ella había sido quebrada, pero ella no era como nadie que él hubiera quebrado antes. Ella hablaba de la guerra como si todo hubiera sido completamente culpa del buscador, y, por mucho que Rahl gustara de culpar a su pequeño hermano, era lo suficientemente honesto para admitir que él aún no nacía para cuando el problema ya había comenzado.

Rahl también pensaba que sabía qué era lo que el buscador quería intercambiar. Y sonrió, sonrió con una peligrosa sonrisa.

—¿Mi Lord?- Kahlan preguntó, volteándose para verlo con ojos completamente inocentes –¿Qué pasa?-

—Querida mía, solo me he dado cuenta de que…- suspiró –Voy a ganar-

En otro lugar, Zedd y Mina sabían lo que Richard quería intercambiar con ese tirano, ese monstruo en carne humana, rahl el oscuro.

—¡Richard, detente, espera, piensa!- Zedd reconvino cuando ya se habían puesto en camino hacia el lugar de encuentro –¡Si le das a rahl la tercera caja del poder de orden, Él esclavizará al mundo! ¿Y para qué? ¿Para qué dejaría a Kahlan vivir?-

—Él sabe lo mucho que ella significa para mí- Dijo sombríamente –Kahlan se encuentra bien, puedo sentirlo-

—¿Has olvidado tu misión?- Mina dijo mordazmente –nadie está más desolado que yo por el posible destino de la madre confesora, pero el deber del buscador es matar a Rahl el Oscuro, no ayudarlo a conquistar el mundo solo por la vida de una mujer-

Richard escuchó sus objeciones en silencio, más comprometido que nunca con su plan. Era un riesgo, pero creía que una vez que él viera a Kahlan de nuevo, su relación se reestablecería instantáneamente y juntos podrían terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

¿Acaso Richard y Kahlan no habían derrotado a un batallón solo ellos 2?

—Esta caja por Kahlan- Richard anunció en voz alta. No le importó que Rahl no estuviera solo, no lo esperaba. Si podía tener a Kahlan de regreso, nada se interpondría en su camino.

Rahl no podía creer la falta de experiencia del buscador. Una vez que él tuviera el poder de orden, no había nada que su hermano pudiera esconder. Y Richard no sabía que Kahlan no estaba tan ansiosa por reencontrarse con él.

¿O sería que su gran amor sería suficiente para olvidar su entrenamiento?

La prueba vendría en algún momento. Había qué dejar que ocurriera esta vez.

Rahl hizo una señal hacia sus mord-siths. Estas se alejaron de kahlan. Ella se levantó completamente y el buscador la abrazó, sin importarle la caja de orden que había caído al suelo.

A penas Rahl intentó recogerla, fuego de mago casi quemó sus dedos.

Zedd había visto lo suficiente, Richard estaba en la presencia de Rahl, milagrosamente Kahlan vivía, y ahí estaba, la caja de orden tendida inocua en la hierva. Esto era el fin.

Zedd enfocó todo su poder en el fuego y la caja se quemó ominosamente en el pasto antes de que una mordsith se interpusiera entre las cenizas de orden y él, levantando una mano para volver en contra su poder.

Alrededor, Kahlan podía oír el combate continuar. Kahlan no se movió, ni si quiera cuando Richard se apartó de ella y sacó su espada.

Kahlan no estaba preparada para ese sentimiento de pérdida que tuvo cuando Rahl le contó el plan. ¡la estaba enviando lejos!

—Por favor, Mi Lord, quiero quedarme con usted…- Ella rogó.

—No dejaré que Richard te haga daño, lo prometo. Y pronto te tomaré como mi reina- Ella le tomaba posesivamente sus manos y él la miró con los ojos oscuros de triunfo.

Kahlan abrazó esa posesividad ardiente para ella ahora, diciéndose a sí misma que era amor.

Sí, ella había esperado ver a Richard de nuevo para destrozarla. Ella se recordó a sí misma amándole, pero lo veía como un error. Ella esperaba que él le dijera que la amaba, que lo sentía… Ella esperó tener qué pelear para retener su nueva forma de visión…

Y sin embargo, kahlan no estaba preparada para la sacudida repentina de odio que le produjo el ver los rasgos familiares de Richard.

Él estaba tratando de alejarla de su amo, de su único amor. Fue la primera vez que reconoció que estaba quebrada, e instantáneamente trató de bloquear ese pensamiento. Rahl no era su amo, era su amado y salvador. Él traería paz a su hogar, y ella había sido una tonta por no haberlo visto antes.

—¿Kahlan, gracias al creador que estás bien!- Richard exclamó abrazándola.

Kahlan estuvo pasiva en sus brazos, esperando para regresar con el hombre que la amaba verdaderamente.

En el caos de la batalla, varias mord-siths murieron, y Richard y la otra confesora, cuyo nombre Kahlan hubiera sabido si se hubiera molestado en recordar algo tan poco importante, escaparon.

Richard trató de alejar a Kahlan de rahl y sus malvados soldados, pero ella negó con la cabeza casi frenética.

—¡Ayúdame!- Richard le tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que no era a él a quien llamaba.

—Kahlan, te estoy ayudando- Él protestó.

El verla a ella, desamparada, con un rada-hang en el cuello para controlar sus poderes, había despertado todo instinto caballeresco en el corazón de Richard. Tenía qué rescatarla.

Kahlan mordió su mano, fuerte.

—Vete lejos- Ella dijo –Le pertenezco a Lord Rahl ahora-

Richard solo pudo mirarla con horror.

—Kahlan, mírame- Richard rogó –Soy yo, Richard-

Tal vez esto era como lo que Denna le había hecho a él, pero su amor había sido suficiente para poder soportarlo.

Richard se reusaba a considerar que kahlan había estado más tiempo en los embragues de Rahl que él en los de Denna.

Kahlan corrió hacia la protección de las mord-siths, quienes al instante la rodearon. Cuales quiera que fueran sus opiniones privadas de la última obsesión de lord rahl, nunca regalarían una ventaja.

*x

—Tu padre se reusó a ser intimidado por el malvado buscador, así que él y tu madre decidieron probar a todo el mundo que lo que el buscador decía eran perversas mentiras cuando se casaron. Fue el mejor día de sus vidas-

*x

Durante un momento, Rahl y el buscador estuvieron muy cerca como para mantener un duelo, pero el flujo de la batalla los había separado.

Rahl no lo sentía. La profecía aún le hacía apretar los dientes cada vez que veía a su hermano pequeño.

¿Y sin el orden, qué esperanza de paz había entre ellos?

Rahl estaba furioso por la pérdida de todo ese poder, y esperaba salvajemente que el mago estuviera sufriendo en el inframundo.

Pero él aún tenía a Kahlan, gracias al creador. Ella estaba ilesa, y cuando lo vio se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¡El buscador quiere matarte!- Sollozó –Por favor no me dejes ¡No me dejes nunca más!-

Para todo lo que ella le concedió en las marcas de respeto, ella daba muchas órdenes. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que algún día podría aburrirse de ella?

—No dejaré que el buscador nos aterrorice nunca más- Rahl dijo, como si en el acto de consolar a Kahlan él calmara su propio miedo. Richard jamás lo perdonaría por esto.

—Cásate conmigo- Él le susurró, y Kahlan saltó sobre sus rodillas, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas antes de darle un beso. Unos pocos mechones de cabello le rozaron la nariz.

—Seré tu reina- Ella prometió.

Las dudas de Rahl se desaparecieron en ese instante. Ella se preocupaba por él mas de lo que se preocupaba por Richard. Había una pequeña burbuja de felicidad en su pecho que él no había recordado sentir alguna vez en su vida.

Primeramente, él sentía que la estaba tratando como a un caballo. La despegó de su rada-hang. Después de todo, si ella aceptaba estar con él de buena gana, no había necesidad de mantener ninguna parte restringida de su gloriosa novia.

La boda fue prodigiosa, aunque la seguridad fue alta. Rahl no daría oportunidades de entrar al buscador.

Ahora que el poder de orden estaba fuera de su alcance para siempre, Rahl el Oscuro necesitaba encontrar otra forma de que la gente lo amara. Y ahora que la gente de D'Hara y de la tierra central estaba cansada de la guerra, la boda pública de Rahl el Oscuro y la madre confesora representó una unión.

Rahl tenía planes de ser misericordioso siempre que fuera posible con el fin de dejar la responsabilidad de las hostilidades a su hermano. ¿Después de todo, cómo sería posible que la gente quisiera a un buscador que solo conseguiría que los mataran?

La luna de miel fue dichosa. Kahlan recordaba lo suficiente de su pasado, ensombrecido por el dolor del agiel,. Era un tesoro tocar y ser tocado, sin temor a que su marido fuera tocado por su poder abrumador.

Rahl decía que le gustaba, que quería adorarla y sin ser confesado.

Kahlan era más feliz que nunca.

*x

—pero el buscador odiaba a tu padre y quería verlo sufrir. No podía soportar ver a la tierra en paz. así que tu madre se vio obligada a tomar medidas drásticas para mantener a salvo a la familia-

*x

Richard perdió a Mina durante su incursión contra los D'haran en la librería pública. Como en todas partes en D'Hara, su nombre era engañoso. Nada de lo que Rahl el oscuro tocara era libre o para bien.

Pero Richard había ganado el conocimiento que había ido a buscar; magia oscura que podía aprender por sí mismo. Ya no le importaba que antes no creía en ese tipo de cosas, o que probablemente le corrompería, ya que era sensible.

Todo lo que había quedado para Richard era la venganza. Matar a Rahl el oscuro no sería un deber, si no un placer.

La magia que había aprendido le permitió colarse en los caminos del palacio del pueblo y llevaba un vestuario que lo hacía parecerse a Rahl el oscuro. Después de todo, Richard solo quería poner la espada de la verdad en la garganta de su enemigo.

Rahl el oscuro despertó por el tacto de acero frío, él se mofó cuando vio al buscador.

—¿Matarás a un hombre desarmado? Pensé que tenías más honor que eso- Dijo arrastrando las palabras, sin mostrar miedo en su voz o con su cuerpo. Su mente trabajaba de forma rápida y furiosa. Parecía que lo único que podía hacer era hablar del buscador sobre cómo matarlo. Si es que eso sería posible.

—Para ti no existe el honor- Richard dijo firmemente.

—¿Entonces, vas a matar a tu propio hermano? Estoy ofendido, Richard- Ahora Richard lo miraba confundido.

—Yo no soy tu hermano, no sé de qué me estás hablando-

—Nuestro padre me dijo desde antes de que yo pudiera tomar una espada, que algún día tendría un hermano menor que trataría de matarme. Ese eras tú, Richard. ¿Supones que ahora nuestro padre se está burlando desde el inframundo?-

—Mi padre era George Cypher. Tú estás tratando de engañarme-

¿Sería verdad? Richard estaba horrorizado por esto. Sin embargo, recordó cómo las defensas del palacio habían cedido ante su ofrenda de sangre. El pensamiento de que compartía algo con el monstruo que tenía delante le hizo ver rojo.

—Tú siempre has sido mi rival más querido, Richard- Rahl el Oscuro dijo de forma no tan sarcástica como esperaba –Tú tuviste todo lo que yo no tuve… una infancia feliz, una familia que te amaba, una confesora leal, unos buenos padres… bueno- añadió mientras Richard torcía su boca –Por lo menos tengo lo que tú más amabas…-

Richard levantó la espada para atacar a rahl, después de lo que había hecho a Kahlan no tendría misericordia para con él, fueran hermanos o no.

Rahl se lanzó a un lado, así como ms maldijo a sí mismo por traer a Kahlan a esto. Había estado tan cerca…

Y luego Kahlan salió del vestidor. Observó la escena con una mirada rápida, hechó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que la cólera de sangre la tomara.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, y llevó una mano hacia el cuello de Richard…

No importaba que ella estuviera a metros de distancia, su magia voló por el aire, un poder invisible y mortal.

Richard miró en esos ojos, y ya no encontró en ellos a la Kahlan que amaba. Él odiaba a Rahl el Oscuro por alejarla de él, pero ahora, él la odiaba de igual forma.

Richard había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar cualquier cosa por ella, pero ella no le había amado lo suficiente para resistirse a la malvada y tortuosa magia de Rahl.

Después, el poder de la confesión lo alcanzó.

—Ordéneme, confesora. ¿Cómo puedo servirle?- Rahl vio los ojos de Richard volverse negros. Se arrodilló y la espada cayó estrepitosamente contra el frío suelo. Kahlan, con la sangre aún latiéndole por la dulce agonía del lado oscuro de su poder, lo miró con indiferencia.

—Has estado amenazando a mi familia durante mucho tiempo- Ella dijo firmemente –Tú debes morir-

Richard cayó, sin vida, al suelo.

Kahlan se volvió hacia Rahl, aún con los ojos rojos, y se lanzó a la cama. Sus lavios se encontraron y rahl casi arrancó la bata de su cuerpo.

Él no había tenido elección para matar a Richard, quizás un buscador confesado podía serle útil. Pero su vínculo familiar hizo sacar su lado sentimental, que lo llevó a no cuestionar la decisión táctica de una guerrera leal.

Tampoco podía negar que los ojos de Kahlan en la cólera de sangre lo hacían olvidar los grandes problemas en pura admiración.

*x

—Después de la muerte del buscador, el país prosperó rápida y pacíficamente. Tu padre fue muy generoso con todos los que se opusieron a él, y la mejora comenzó. Y luego ttu naciste, miniña preciosa, y todo el pueblo amó a su pequeña princesa-

*x

La doncella de Lady Rahl y la matrona intercambiaron miradas de alivio al darse cuenta de que era una niña. Sin un buscador que les salvara, un heredero varón hubiera sido fatal.

La pequeña princesa tomó una respiración y comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón, algo completamente normal que para Alice, la doncella de Lady Rahl, fue una esperanza de que todo saldría bien.

Milagrosamente, la familia de Alice había sido perdonada aunque habían sido parte de la resistencia. Ella persistía en acreditarle su amnistía a Lady Rahl, una mujer que no era difícil de admirar.

La partera entregó a la niña a su padre en una sábana limpia. Sonrió, balanceándose un poco, y la niña dejó de llorar.

Alice y la partera intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas. Lord Rahl no era la clase de hombre que se esperaba que pudiera calmar a un bebé.

—Déjeme verla- Lady Rahl dijo débilmente, extendiendo sus brazos. Lord Rahl le entregó a la niña, y Lady Rahl rió un poco cuando la niña, con sus ojos tan azules como el cielo en un día claro, la miró seriamente.

—¿Cómo deberíamos llamarla?- Lord Rahl dijo tan tiernamente que Alice quedó pasmada. Lady Rahl abrazó a su hija. Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Su nombre, es Hope, mi Lord- Ella pronunció su título como una caricia y él se agachó para acariciar la cabeza del bebé, con los ojos puestos en su esposa.

—Hope- Él repitió –Un nuevo comienzo de mi reinado, de una era de paz… nuestro futuro compartido, es Hope-

Ellos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, pero una burbuja de felicidad privada los rodeó a ambos haciendo que Alice se sintiera avergonzada. Ella entendía que Lady Rahl se había sacrificado por el futuro de la tierra central, por la continuación de una resistencia… ¿Pero, ella podría ser más miserable?

Aún así, una era de paz y una hija en lugar de un hijo… estos eran buenos augurios. Alice tenía la esperanza de que todo cambiara para mejor.

*x

Rahl estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, observando a Kahlan con Hope. Él pasaba su tiempo atendiendo asuntos de estado, encargándose de hacer del imperio D'haran algo dinámico y en verdadero estado de paz. Sin embargo, cada vez que venía a la guardería, el tiempo parecía ir más despacio.

Él podría observar a su esposa y a su hija por horas.

—¡Papy!- Hope interrumpió el cuento de kahlan, soltándo sus hombros con los brazos extendidos.

Mientras Kahlan volteaba y le daba una sonrisa de bienvenida, él respondió a la silenciosa orden de su hija y se inclinó para tomarla en sus brazos.

Hope retuerce alegremente el cabello de Rahl, tal como lo hacía desde antes de que pudiera gatear. Un hombre más débil hubiera hecho una mueca de dolor. Rahl sencillamente besó la frente de su hija, y dijo firmemente:

—Hora de la siesta, señorita- Kahlan hace señas a su doncella, que suple a la niñera de Hope hoy, porque Beka está visitando a su familia en caderin. Hope hace pucheros, preparando su cara para llorar como queriendo decir: ¡Más-atención-para-mí!

—¡Más historia!- Hope llora.

Kahlan está ahí una vez más, con una mano en la espalda de Hope, prometiéndole que en la noche le contará otra historia.

De mala gana, Hope se deja convencer. Rahl queda tranquilo al ver sus habilidades tempranas de negociación, cruciales en cualquier gobernante.

Rahl llevó a Kahlan hasta la ventana, ignorando al compañero de juegos de Hope cuyo nombre había olvidado, pero a cuya madre había visto en las escaleras. En la luz del atarcecer, creía que su esposa era más hermosa aún.

—¿En qué piensas?- Kahlan pregunta, yendo hacia la v de su chaleco. Ella le mira a través de sus pestañas, revoloteando para molestarle, pero en su lugar se derrite su corazón. Tal vez porque él conoce la fuerza detrás de su dulruza.

—Yo no te merezco- Rahl le acarició un mechón de cabello alaciándolo y colocándolo detrás de su rostro.

—Tú me tienes a mí- Ella respondió acercándose a él –tienes mi amor, tienes mi todo-

Sus ojos brillaban de adoración. Rahl se giró confuso por tanta apreciación, porque a pesar de tantos años de matrimonio, él no esperaba que ella le amara tanto. Era una nueva sensación para él. ¿Estaría ella en lo cierto después de todo? Él no recordaba haberse sentido amado antes de ella.

—una pregunta- Él dice, tocando su lavio inferior con un dedo. Ella hace pucheros de forma adorable –La historia que le contabas a hope… ¿Cómo termina?- Kahlan lo acerca más hacia ella, sus siluetas en el sol brillante y cegador-

—El rey y la reina vivieron felices para siempre Le dice y le besa en los lavios.

*Fin*

Notas de traductora: Hacer la traducción de este fic fue un enorme reto. Nunca había traducido algo te tal extensión y mis temores a que algo esté mal son grandes xD. Amo esta serie y mi novio también, por lo que decidí que sería lindísimo traducir algo de el pairing que ambos amamos (Kahlan/Rahl) y ciertamente, lo disfruté muchísimo. En serio, nunca había puesto tanto esmero en una traducción como lo he hecho esta vez… y más porque he decidido hacerlo porque hoy es su cumple años. Sí, soy una cursi, díganmelo :P

Sé que no hay muchos lectores de ette fandom en español, pero aún así, me encanta por alguna razón en especial… creo que es porque estos libros marcaron mi vida de forma significativa la primera vez que tuve contacto con ellos, e irónicamente, leyéndolos gracias a esta personita que me ha cambiado la vida con su existencia. He hecho una relectura de los primeros donde aparece mi adorable malo (Rahl el Oscuro) y se ve con una perspectiva diferente después de un año y medio. Pienso que deberíamos prestar mucha atención a esta clase de libros ya que, aunque no tienen muchos seguidores y la trama es larguísima, tienen mucho jugo para jugar con los personajes ^_^

Si no, pregúntenselo a los creadores de la serie, la cuál, me encantó y me cumplió mi deseo de que estos 2 terminaran juntos… al menos en la primera temporada.

Sin más que decir, me despido con una enorme sonrisa al haber logrado lo que me proponía con este monstruo de 5670 palabras en total xD.

¡larga vida a lady y lord rahl por siempre!

¡Nos leemos en la próxima historia!


End file.
